I won t give up on us
by Cam16 1996
Summary: I m a teenage she-wolf and the beta of my pack. Girl wolves can t imprint, but in my case it doesn t matter because someone already imprinted on me. It isn t as strong as they say. It hurts knowing that he imprinted on me and that he doesn t want me. But i DO want him... so i won t give up on us. All OC
1. White Wolf

**White wolf**

Why do they have to be fighting again? I try listening to _I won´t give up_ of _Jason Mraz,_ using it to suppress their yelling.

It´s no use.

Haven´t you ever wanted to create a ball with your body and just die there and now? You try to be invisible, just enough to be left alone. But somehow they always notice you and **never **leave you alone.

I try to live my life, doing what people tell me to, I'm not someone that says what she thinks out loud, I don´t like being the center of attention most of the times but others I just wish I could be the center of attention.

I have two best friends but our friendship isn´t how I want it to be. I wish I could have friends to whom I can tell everything and know they won´t judge me. Friends to whom, in situations like these in which my parents are fighting, I could call and they´d know what to tell me to make me feel better.

But they aren´t like that.

We´re three. Abigail is blonde and hot. Hannah is brunette and she has amazing green eyes and she has a nice body.

I´m Camille, I´m not hot or pretty or anything. I´m not fat I just don´t like my body, I don´t like my appearance. I have light brown skin, wavy black hair which passes my shoulders right up until the end of my breasts and chocolaty brown eyes.

It´s hard being friends with Abigail and Hannah, especially when they´re the complete opposite and they have arguments often.

Our friendship isn´t what I would like it to be, but we love and care about each other. It´s hard for me to imagine a life without them. There are things I hate about them, mostly their attitude but I learn to live with it.

If I didn't have them I'm sure I wouldn´t go to school, they help make it bearable. Some of the guys in my class pick on me and Abigail and Hannah are always there when I need them.

We live in a small town in Spain. We can go walking to the next town and then drive in a car for ten minutes to reach the next. The towns here are really close to each other. The sea is north and there is a lot of green space here, loads of mountains and forests.

I raised the volume of my MP4 as the yells got louder.

I wasn´t unhappy, I liked my life. I just got accustomed to the bad things which were mostly my family life not that my social life was good either.

I would spend grounded a lot of weeks, therefore I wouldn´t hang with my friends and the consequence is that people exclude me.

* * *

"Hannah!" I said putting my arms around her neck and hugging her.

"Camille! You´re back" She exclaimed. " You´ve grown heaps" What´ve you done to grow so much?"

I had spent the two months of summer holidays in Australia visiting some family and I had grown taller, much taller. I had always been one of the shortest people in my class, the guys would always tower over me and I would have to stand on tippy toes to make out with them, but now I was nearly their same height.

I had gotten a bit worried because me being this height wasn´t normal. Everyone in my family is really short.

"Camy!" Abigail squealed.

"Hey Abbie!" I said giving her two kisses on her cheeks. Abbie didn´t like hugs.

" Geez, you´ve grown" Abbie said looking up at me.

"So I've been told" I said "How´s summer been?" I asked.

"Great! And guess what? Hotties have appeared!" Abigail practically screamed.

I sighed, Abigail would always be on a look out for hot guys. Ever since primary school, us three have been in the boys group of friends. We don´t like hanging out with the other girls of our class.

Ever since we were in the boy gang, Abigail had been on the lookout for hot boys she could date, she considered all the guys of our gang un-datable.

They were like our brothers.

"Camille!" Jason said hugging me. "It´s been too long" he said smiling.

Jason and I had always been really close. When the guys messed with me he would stand up for me and I always knew his shoulder was one I could cry on.

"I know" I said.

Suddenly, they all looked towards the start of the street of where we were, in front of a candy shop.

"What is it?" I asked.

"They act like they´re the kings. I´m starting to get sick of them" Adrian murmured.

I saw one of the four boys look at him and smirk. I heard Adrian gasp.

I looked at Abigail and saw that she was pretty much drooling over them. I looked at the four boys and examined them more closely.

They looked to be no more than sixteen- twenty years old. They had tanned skin and short black hair. I couldn´t see their eye color from here, but what I could see was that they were totally and completely hot.

They were wearing cut offs, a t-shirt and sneakers. How was it that they weren´t cold? In our town it rained most part of the year and the temperature was really low.

The guys turned the corner and they were no longer in sight.

"Who were they?" I asked.

"No idea" Abigail said. "They´re not from here. They´re from towns close to ours. Apparently they missed some school and then started hanging out together with another guy called John. It´s all people have been talking about around here because before they missed school they didn´t even know each other and then suddenly, they´re inseparable." She explained.

"Weird" I murmured.

"Tell me about it" Paulo agreed.

* * *

Screaming again. This time though I went for a walk to the little forest I had behind my house.

Three weeks had passed since I had first seen the boys who are now known as ´the pack´. A lot of people were getting paranoiac considering the amount of similarities between this situation and the shape shifters of twilight. It seems truly absurd.

I was getting worried with things that were happening to me. I was getting angrier much easily and I was losing weight pretty fast and without doing anything. My temper was getting really bad and I was having problems controlling myself. I felt like I was going to explode.

I was having arguments with Hannah and Abigail practically every day because of my attitude and I was getting sick and tired of it.

The pack was passing everyday by our town and apparently they go through every small town close to ours. It is really freaky, but people are learning to just let them be, seeing as there is no explanation for their sudden change.

Although, others are getting obsessed about it, mostly boys. One of the guys had created a web in which appear photos of the guys of the pack before and after their absence.

The girls would simply drool over them and hit on them.

I had learned most of the guys from the pack´s names: Paul Baker, Lucas Harvey, Isaac Fisher, Michael Owen (The ones I saw when I returned from holidays) and their sort of leader John King.

Well, as I was saying, I went to the small forest behind my house, I was walking when I heard yelling.

"What the hell are you guys doing here? I told you to leave me alone!" I heard someone scream.

I got a little closer and I saw Paul, Lucas, Isaac, Michael and John along with another guy beside them whom I guessed he had probably joined them recently because I hadn´t seen him with them until now. They were shirtless and shoeless.

The new guy was yelling at another two guys, I had never seen them before. They were a little shorter than the members of the pack. At least they were wearing a shirt but I don´t know if that is good or bad. They seemed really angry.

"Daniel! You said they were idiots and that they acted like they ruled everything and now you´re one of them!" one of the guys with a shirt on yelled.

"I was wrong Gabriel, you don´t understand how wrong I was. But you´ll understand soon too." Daniel said softly.

"We thought you were our friend, but then you just start hanging out with these idiots!" The other guy with a shirt said.

Isaac and Paul growled, I flinched involuntarily. Where the hell did that come from?

"Calm down guys, he doesn´t understand" John said.

"Then explain" Said the same guy that had spoken last.

"We can´t, Samuel" John said. "Not now at least"

I looked closer at Samuel and Daniel. They looked exactly like the other guys. Tanned skin, short black or dark brown hair and hot. But I could see Samuel´s eyes from here.

Although there was anger in them, they were green, the purest green I had ever seen.

A soft breeze of wind lifted and made my hair get in my face. The wind was blowing against me.

Suddenly, the members of the pack forgot about the argument, sniffed the air and looked at me, a smile appearing on their faces.

"Um…sorry" I said blushing at the thought that I had been caught eavesdropping.

Now that they were looking at me I took the opportunity to look at their eyes. The eyes of people were very important to me.

I saw that Isaac had grey eyes, Paul and Lucas had brown eyes like mine and Michael had dark blue eyes. John had a weird eye color. It was yellow mixed with green and brown.

As soon as I finished looking at their eyes I turned around to leave.

_Talk about awkward, _I thought.

I rushed into my house and found that my parents were still arguing.

"Hey miles" My sister saluted me using her nickname for me as we both entered my room.

"Hey Kayla" I said.

"Want me to paint your nails?" She asked. She knew I hated it when our parents fought. I nodded.

Kayla was nineteen, I was fifteen and turned sixteen in a few months.

I spent the rest of the day with my sister and eventually we fell asleep on my bed.

* * *

Okay, something is definitely messed up. Yesterday I was at the candy shop with my gang and when the pack passed beside us Paul and the other guys smiled at me, _weird much?_

Abbie and Hannah asked me while the guys were still in the street if I had some sort of relationship with them, I said I had never talked to them in my entire life.

Seriously, the fact that they had been smiling at me freaked the living hell out of me.

Abbie and Hannah are getting mad at me because they think I want to have them all for myself. How the hell can they think that?

I just know that I'm gonna lose it soon.

I´ve seen Samuel and Gabriel a few times again, strangely I have found myself waking up and hoping to encounter Samuel and his incredible green eyes.

* * *

"It isn´t because of my period!" I screamed to the doctor starting to shake slightly.

"Camille, calm down!" My mother scolded me.

The doctor looked at me as if I was crazy, _big _deal. The nurse looked at me for a second, whispered something to the doctor and then left the room. _Talk about weird_.

"Well, I don´t know what else could cause you stomach aches. You don´t have your period or it isn´t due within a few days?" The doctor asked again.

"No" I replied roughly.

"When was the last time you had your period?" The doctor asked again. I blushed. _Effing doctor…_

"Um… it´s been two months since I haven´t got my period" I said softly.

"Are you a virgin, Ms. Mason?" The doctor asked. _WTF! He did not just ask that._

"What the heck does that have to do with anything?" I asked angrily.

"If your period is still due and you have stomach aches it may be that you are pregnant" The doctor said.

"Yes, I am a virgin. Thank you very much for your time doctor" I said as I got up and left his office dragging my mum.

As we were leaving I saw the nurse from before in a corner speaking to no other than John King.

_This is not my day._

* * *

I seriously can´t take this anymore! My parents are screaming again. Hannah and Abigail are mad at me because I freaked out yesterday when they asked me for the hundredth time about me and the effing pack.

Right now everyone at school thinks I'm a freak and I just can´t take it anymore.

Plus, Kayla is moving out. The one person I thought would never leave me is doing that exactly, leaving me alone in this hell hole I have to call home.

I can´t take it anymore. I´m shaking and I can´t understand why. I manage to run to the forest and hide before anyone can see me, I don´t need anyone else thinking I'm a freak. I run to the forest because for some reason I feel safe there.

I feel a shake pass through my spine and then an incredible pain pass through my entire body, I feel anger take over.

I´m on all fours now, I feel like someone is breaking my back and ribs, as if my organs are too small for me and my heart is going to give out anytime.

I feel something breaking out from inside of me. I´m growing fur and the ground is getting further away. _What the hell is happening?_

The next thing I know, I'm looking down at some white paws that belong to me. I walk towards a small puddle in front of me and I see a white wolf staring back at me, it has my eyes, they are my eyes, I´m the wolf.

I tried not to freak out

"_Camille?"_ I heard the voice of Paul.

"_Um… hello?"_ I asked stupidly.

I heard Paul chuckle.

"_Finally, took you long enough"_ He said.

"_Excuse me?"_ I asked, he was getting on my nerves.

"_We´ve been waiting for you to phase for months"_ He said.

"_So I guess those freaks that believe you´re shape shifters just like the twilight ones aren´t crazy at all" _I said.

"_I'll be there in a sec, what made you explode?"_ He asked.

If I would´ve been in human form I would´ve blushed. No one knew about my parents often arguments, not even Hannah and Abbie.

I started remembering the many fights I had witnessed unconsciously. The fights during which I would cry myself to sleep with my MP4 on and the song _I won´t give up_ of _Jason Mraz _playing again and again until I fell asleep.

"_Sorry I asked"_ He said sadly.

Paul reached me in his wolf form. His fur was chocolaty brown, much like his eyes but his snout, the tip of his ears and of his tail had a reddish color.

"_Wow, a white wolf"_ He said astonished as he eyed me. I saw what he was seeing, I was nearly entirely white, except for the tip of my left ear which had a black mark.

"_Hey, I´m actually cute_" I said.

Paul chuckled.

"_More than in human form at least"_ he said mockingly. I growled. Wait… I just effing growled!

"_Sorry_" I said apologetically.

"_Don´t worry you´ll get used to it, it´s in our nature_" Paul said and with that he howled.

A few minutes later I heard John´s voice in my head.

"_What´s wrong Paul?"_ I heard John say.

"_Hey John"_ I said.

"_I see"_ John said.

I heard other voices join in in my head. Isaac, Lucas, Michael, Daniel and John headed to where Paul and I were.

"_Hey Camille!"_ Isaac said happily.

"_Welcome to the pack"_ Lucas welcomed me.

"_Wow, a white wolf. Isn´t white supposed to mean pure?"_ Michael asked to no one in particular.

"_Then what´s with the black mark?"_ Daniel asked.

"_Um… I don´t mean to be rude nor do I want to interrupt your observing time but I am a second away from completely freaking out so if you could get to explaining what exactly just happened to me, I wound be grateful." _I said.

"_Well Camille, you´re a shape shifter, you can turn into a wolf"_ John said.

"_Hadn´t noticed"_ I said.


	2. Absent Imprint

_**Absent Imprint**_

"_Imprinting is real?"_ I asked, somewhat shocked.

I was still in the forest with the rest of the pack, talking about the gifts we have as wolves and about the responsibilities it carries.

"_Yes, but it´s not as strong as they say. We can choose whether or not we want to be with that person fate decided is our soul mate"_ Paul explained.

"_I imprinted on my fiancée Kate"_ John said, as an image appeared in my head of Kate.

"_The nurse"_ I said as I realized it was the nurse that had been talking with John the day I had gone to the doctors.

"_Yes, she told us to keep an eye out for you because Sandra, a retired she-wolf, started having stomachaches before she phased just like you. Your stomach hurts because your period is being stopped"_ John continued to explain.

"_I won´t be able to have children?"_ I asked.

"_Yes, you will but in order to do that you´ll have to be at least a year without phasing so that your metabolism can go back to normal" _John said.

"_And what´s up with this Sandra chick? Who is she?" _I asked.

"_Before us, there were many other packs. They were all much smaller, ours is the biggest they´ve seen yet. Sandra was one of the components of the pack before ours. It was composed of Sandra, Dean, Marshall, Jake__and me. They are now retired wolves. I was barley fourteen when I phased. They formed families and I ranked up to alpha of the pack."_ John continued to explain.

"_Did Sandra imprint?"_ I asked.

"_No. Girl wolves can´t imprint"_ John said.

I didn´t know how to feel about that. I thought the imprint thing was king of forced so I was a bit happy about the fact that I couldn´t imprint.

"_Imprint isn´t forced. I could´ve chosen not to be with Kate, but I realized that I couldn´t live without her even if I tried"_ John said.

"_Yeah, just like Sandra and Jake. Jake imprinted on Sandra but they didn´t feel that way about each other so, they each fell in love with someone else and they live happily ever after with their own families. Jake only feels the need to make sure Sandra is happy and safe. Their families know about it and understand the fact that they need to be in contact."_ Isaac explained.

"_So, only you´ve imprinted?"_ I asked John.

"_Yes"_ He answered _"You´ll have to start doing patrols, it´s all part of being a wolf"_ John continued.

"_What will I tell my parents?"_ I asked, laying my head on top of my paws.

"_The truth, but I think it´s best if you stay with me and Kate at least for a few days until you learn how to control yourself"_ John said _" Also Camille, there´s another thing you should know, when I said I was ranked up to alpha, I meant that I was actually beta before the others retired. You see, the first pack was composed of your great- great-great grandfather, Paul´s and mine. They were the alpha´s of their pack. There were no differences between them and they took the decisions together. " _John said as he looked at Paul. "But, a generation of the Baker´s refused to be wolves, so there was a pack in which there were no Bakers, thus, the eldest between the Kings and Masons have acquired the duties of the pack leader"

"_So that means that I´m…?"_ I asked, not fully understanding my place in the pack.

"_That means that you´re beta and that when I retire you´ll be alpha because it is your place" John explained._

Me beta? I just learned that I could turn into an effing fur ball!

"_I can´t handle being beta"_ I said.

"_I understand. Then you´ll go to be third in command. Paul will take your place until you´re ready"_ John said.

I nodded my big white furry head.

"_Also, you have to be careful not to think about ever leaving the pack because if you do so, you´ll cut all ties with us and you will become alpha of a separate pack" _John warned.

I nodded again.

"_Well, we should get to the house, I´m sure you´re hungry and I'd like you to meet Kate. She´ll be happy to have a girl to talk with"_ John said.

"_Am I the only girl in the pack?"_ I asked, really not wanting it to be true.

"_For now yes, but we are keeping our eye on a girl called Elisa Phillips"_ John explained as we ran towards Kate and John´s house and an image of an orange-blonde haired girl with white skin and gray eyes appeared in our minds.

We arrived to a small clearing where we were at the top of a hill. There was only grass, no more trees. I was a bit taken a back.

"_What if someone sees us?"_ I asked, already ready to go back to the forest.

"_Don´t worry Camille, we´re safe here"_ Daniel soothed me, pushing me with his nuzzle.

"_If you say so"_ I said a bit unsure. We made our way down the hill and between two hills, right in the middle of a beautiful valley I had never been in my entire life, there was a beautiful cottage.

"_Wow"_ I couldn't help exclaim.

"_I said the same thing"_ Daniel said laughing.

We made our way to the front of the house. John phased first and put his pants on. Just then I realized that I didn´t have any clothes and I starting screaming bloody murder.

"_Camille! Calm the fuck down!"_ Lucas exclaimed.

"_Luke, take it easy"_ Paul warned.

"_Sorry"_ I said sheepishly.

"_Don´t worry, if I were a girl I wouldn´t want some dudes seeing me naked either"_ Michael said.

"_Bet ya it isn´t hard for you to imagine yourself in a girls place"_ Paul joked.

"_Dick"_ I commented as Michael scowled.

Kate came out of the cottage with John. Thankfully Kate had clothes with her.

"_Breathe Camille"_ Lucas said mockingly.

"_Bite me"_ I said.

"_I wouldn´t do that, who knows where you´ve been"_ Lucas retorted.

"_In better places than you that´s for sure "_I said growling and getting ready to attack.

"Camille, you can go to the back of the house, Kate ´ll take the clothes there" John said as he kissed Kate on the cheek.

I went to the back of the house keeping my eyes on Lucas. Kate came shortly after with a wide smile. She had light brown hair slightly longer than her shoulders, white skin and blue-green eyes.

"Here you go" Kate said as she laid the clothes on a chair there was nearby and she re-entered the cottage. I was just about to phase back when a voice entered my mind.

"_Camille! You don´t know how to phase!"_ Paul said.

"_I´ve seen you guys do it, why should it be so different?"_ I asked.

"_Try"_ He said.

And that´s what I did. I let myself be at peace. Reliving memories of when I was happiest. Images of Abigail, Hannah and me at the private park in San Sebastian, right next to the ocean. With the willow above our heads and us laying on the grass with the sun hitting us softly, the ocean breeze flowing through our hair…

Before I knew it I had phased back.

I went towards the chair and grabbed the clothes. A pair of short-shorts, a red and white patterned blouse which probably belonged to John due to the size and a brand new set of bra and knickers which made me think that they were expecting me and probably hadn´t had time to but the rest of clothes necessary for a girl.

I put my underwear on and then the blouse which looked enormous on me and the shorts which were really short. You could see all my now toned legs. I sighed as I entered the cottage through the sky-blue back door. I entered and I found myself in a laundry. There was a washing machine and a basket which I deduced was full of dirty clothes on the left. On the right there was a dryer and brooms and mops. In front was a door. I was just about to open it when it opened.

"Hi, I´m Kate, It´s a pleasure to meet you Camille" Kate said.

"Same here" I said, somewhat shy.

"Well, my house is your house. Come on in. You´re a part of the family now Camille" Kate said as she grabbed my hand gave it a small squeeze and took me to the living room.

The pack was sitting at a table stuffing their faces. Kate sat me at the seat between Paul and Isaac.

It was pretty awkward. Everyone was eating and Kate was looking at me from John´s lap expectantly as if I had to say something.

"So… how did you guys take this?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"I completely freaked out, I mean, everyone thought these dudes were some lunatics that were on drugs and suddenly… I can hear them in my mind and they´re telling me I can phase into a wolf. Not particularly one of my best moments" Daniel said, laughing along with the others.

"But once you calm down it´s pretty good" Isaac said.

"yeah" Lucas agreed " I mean, you have to be in the minds of these idiots but apart from that it´s pretty okay" Lucas said as Michael hit him on the head.

"You lose friends, that´s true, but you gain much more, a good retirement as a matter of fact" Michael said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, as Michael served me a bit of spaghetti.

"Well, you see, when two of the wolves of the first pack that there as ever been, were on patrol, they came across a village. There was a bridge which separated the village in two but, one side of the village was completely empty. By what they described, it was virgin land. Everything was green. There was a well and a few trees and so much space in which to build houses. It seemed like paradise. So, the… elders as you could call them, invested loads of money in order to purchase and build in those lands. Now, when a wolf retires he has the opportunity to go and live there. A house is built and he becomes one more. They form families there. Usually, wolves go and live their lives first, exploring the world and stuff and then, when they want to settle down, they go to ´The village`" Paul explained.

"As I was saying , You gain family, friends and something to do in your spare time. Besides, you realize the friends you had before weren´t really friends" Michael said.

"Speak for yourself" Daniel grumbled.

I looked at him questioning him with my eyes. He sighed.

"Remember the day you were eavesdropping on our conversation with another two guys?" He asked.

I nodded blushing slightly.

"Well, those are my two best friends: Gabriel and Samuel. They hate me because they think I´ve become one of the druggies and the thing is I can´t tell them the truth just yet because they´re going to phase too. The three of us have been friends since we could walk because our mothers are English and they met in the hospital when they were pregnant with us. They thought: wow, what a coincidence, another two English women here in Spain and pregnant just like me! Now the thing is, the fathers of Gabriel, Samuel and I are cousin. So the three of us have the gene."

"What gene?" I asked.

"The gene which permits us to be able to phase into a wolf" Michael explained.

"We inherit it from one of our parents, seeing as all of us have at least one English parent, we can deduce that this gene we´ve inherited is from an English tribe" John explained.

"So Camille, I´m guessing it was your dad who gave you, right?" John asked.

"I wouldn´t know, I never met him" I mumbled.

"Oh, and do you know any way in which we could contact him?" John asked.

"He´s dead" I said.

All of the wolves stopped eating and looked at me.

"I didn´t know, I´m sorry" John said.

"Why would you?" I asked.

"Well, your grandfather never mentioned any of it, I´m not even sure if he knew" John continued.

"My grandfather?" I asked, perplexed.

"Yes, you see, your grandfather was also a wolf" John said.

"Is he still alive?" I asked, sincerely hoping that I might have at least someone that could talk to me about my father.

"He died, six years ago and a few months after you grandmother, I´m deeply sorry" It was Kate who answered this time.

"But you do have an aunt." Daniel said. "Her name is Isabel and she´s Michael´s mom, which makes you his cousin"

"Your my cousin?" I asked Michael, completely shocked.

"Yup" Michael answered smiling at me.

"Cool" I said sincerely, digging into my spaghetti. It would be nice to have family that knows about this and whom I can talk to in case of need.

"Cheers to the new member of our family!" John said as the rest of us at the table lifted our glasses and made contact with each other.

I felt a feeling of completeness and nervousness due to the fact of the things that I still had to face. I had a new family, friends & a place I could call home. I can only describe the feeling I felt as happiness.


End file.
